


Art of seduction

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9023080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: For bunnikaido. I hope it fits the prompt well enough, but I think you'll like it even if it doesn't. Merry Christmas ♥





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnikaido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnikaido/gifts).



> For bunnikaido. I hope it fits the prompt well enough, but I think you'll like it even if it doesn't. Merry Christmas ♥

Nikaido can no longer remember the time when he wasn't trying to get into Senga's pants. He was subtle at first, fleeting touches, flirty words and hints of what he wants to do. It didn't work. Not when they got kind of drunk while out for dinner together, even though Nikaido had a hand against Senga's thigh and was definitely leaning closer than he had to. Not the times he helped Senga pick out clothes for the day and undressed him fully with his eyes. Not even the times he had said straight out that he thinks he could date Senga.

Because it's not that he only wants to get into Senga's pants. He wants to keep getting into Senga's pants, on a regular basis, because what he wants isn't just sex. He wants the whole package, the relationship, which wouldn't change that much from what it is now. There would be bed activities and he'd get to kiss Senga and wake up next to him a lot more often, but apart from that it wouldn't be much different. And that's exactly what he wants.

So he tries to be more obvious. The touches aren't fleeting anymore, and the hugs are lingering. At first he thinks it's working because Senga is leaning into the touches, melts into the hugs, doesn't stiffen when they last longer. But when their friends ask if they have something going on, Senga laughs and says they're just friends, close friends. Their friends don't seem to believe it, but Nikaido can hear on Senga's voice that he's not trying to cover anything up.

And at that point, there's only one thing left to do. To be so obvious it's borderline aggressive. He kisses Senga on the cheek and when he does that, Senga finally reacts in a different way, but it's still doesn't make him ask Nikaido why. So he drags him along to a party, suggest a game of spin-the-bottle. Some of their friends say they think they're way too old for that, but some other friends think it sounds fun and then they're there, on the floor, with an empty bottle in the middle of the ring they're sitting in.

After kissing two girls and a boy that isn't Senga, after watching Senga kissing a mutual friend (which he found not so pleasant), Nikaido finally manages to spin the bottle with just the right amount of force. The bottle neck points at Senga, and this time Nikaido doesn't just do a quick kiss like before. He crawls closer to Senga, even though he's right next to him, presses their lips together and keeps his own parted just enough for Senga to feel a short, hot breath before the distance between them closes entirely. He slides a hand up the back of Senga's neck, into his hair, pulls him into the kiss, sets his other hand on one of his hips; when Senga responds to the kiss, returns it, opens up to let their tongues meet Nikaido has to hold back a moan of satisfaction. It's good, it's so so good and he wants it to never end, but their friends are whistling and it makes Senga pull back.

The look in his eyes show that he's not entirely oblivious anymore.

But nothing happens after that either. Senga doesn't say anything the day after. Neither does Nikaido. Until he can't handle the flashbacks anymore, and he comes up with the most ridiculous reason to get him alone during rehearsals.  
“Senga, come look at my T-shirt!”  
“I can see it perfectly already,” he replies, and Nikaido shakes his head.  
“You have to see it when it's dark!”

Senga doesn't resist when Nikaido pushes him into the bathroom, closes the door behind them without turning the lights on.  
“The pattern glows in the dark,” Senga establishes, like Nikaido didn't know already.  
“Mhm.” Nikaido doesn't really care what Senga has to say about his T-shirt; instead he puts his hands on Senga's shoulders, pushes him up against the wall and kisses him just like that night. The difference is that they're both sober now, Nikaido is doing it without a proper reason and Senga doesn't return it. Not at first, at least, perhaps in shock, but then he does and Nikaido doesn't hold back his moan this time. He kisses him deeper, for real, goes closer and closer without noticing until they're pressed against each other, chest to chest and lips still moving against each other.  
“Nika,” Senga gasps as he pulls back for a second, and Nikaido has a hard time keeping from just going back to kissing him. “Nika, what... ?”  
“I like you,” the words just seem to spill out of his mouth, “I like you, I want you, I-”  
“How?” Nikaido's brain is confused by Senga's fingers stroking the skin at his hips from over his shirt, and the question Senga asks.  
“I want to be with you and not just today, not for one night, and-”

Senga interrupts him by kissing back, by pulling him even closer, enough that their crotches grind together once, and after that Nikaido can't stop. He knows it might be stupid, he knows that being desperate and impatient about it is not the ideal way to go about things when you want an actual relationship but he also can't stop his body from moving, slowly grinding against Senga's as they kiss. It's a rush similar to the one he gets when he goes on stage for a cheering arena, adrenaline on fire through his veins and judging by how Senga responds with the same energy, it's not exactly unlike it for him either. It's too fast, the heat of his body, the touch of his lips, the puffs of his breath, the smell of his perfume and his sounds in Nikaido's ears, all of it affects him too much in too short of a time.  
“Senga,” his name tumbles over Nikaido's lips, “Senga, Senga, Senga,” like he's about to come, and he is, really, the friction of Senga's pants and his own against each other are somehow more than enough for him. And Senga seems to get the hint, holds him tighter by the hips, presses him even tighter, one hand coming down to squeeze him ass, and then he really is coming, breath hitching against Senga's lips, groans too.

When he opens his eyes again he doesn't know if he's embarrassed or just doesn't know what to say, but his gaze meets Senga's and there's a pleading kind of want in them, one that doesn't question, and physical as he is, Nikaido obeys his brain's first command without thinking. Shoving his hands down Senga's pants is easier than he could ever have imagined, his cock feels perfect against his palm (or maybe it's the reactions he draws out of Senga that are perfect). Making him come turns out to be easier than expected, it doesn't take long until he's clutching onto Nikaido's arms, head leaning against the wall, eyes closed in pleasure and hips jerking towards him as he releases over Nikaido's hand.

It's not until after Nikaido gives him a lingering but soft kiss on the lips that he realizes he doesn't know what Senga really thinks about this, and it makes his heart beat faster in a panicky way. But then Senga wraps arms tighter around him, sighs a happy sound against his neck.  
“You're a terrible romantic.”  
Nikaido doesn't pull back as he answers. “I thought you didn't get it.”  
“I'm not that stupid,” Senga nuzzles the nape of Nikaido's neck. “I just didn't dare to believe it.”


End file.
